Blink
by arcaneocean
Summary: Will Farai always stuck to the sidelines. No one paid any attention to her, and that was how she liked it. Blink, on the other hand, was a hero, and Will strove to keep those parts of her life separate. But when she get some attention from a couple of ex-Avengers who want her help, she finds her two worlds colliding in ways she can't fathom.
1. Trouble in Berlin

**I do not own anything from the MCU.**

 _"Waking up just to catch yourself dreaming again_

 _But you won't think outside the lines that hold you in_

 _You say it's easier just to hide yourself away_

 _To shut the windows, lock the door and disappear."_

— _Old Scars/Future Hearts by All Time Low_

* * *

Will had heard about the rising tension in the Avengers. Who hadn't? It was all over the news that Captain America refused to sign the Sokovia Accords, and, while Will could understand the man's reasoning, she felt that he was opening a nasty can of worms. Maybe that was just her, though. Will wasn't really the type of person to stand up for herself. She was a people-pleaser most of the time. When the bombing of the UN came around, things got worse. That seemed to open another, even worse can of worms. They announced not long after the bombing that the man who did it was Sargent James Buchanan Barnes, now known as the Winter Soldier. This revelation caused an uproar. People were fighting over whether or not the Winter Soldier did in fact have something to do with the situation, and everyone was tense, wondering if _they_ would be bombed next.

Oakland, California, was far away enough from Berlin to make Will think that nothing from the Avenger's business would come her way. She was wrong. Horribly, completely, utterly wrong.

In hindsight, she probably should have seen it coming. Ever since she was fourteen, Will had been doing some superhero-ing of her own. The young girl used to intern at a laboratory that was studying teleportation when a failed experiment blew up in their faces. Literally. Scout was the only survivor, and she was left with a broken arm and the ability to teleport. She had taken to fighting petty, back-alley type crime at nights.

 _There aren't any superheroes in Oakland,_ she had thought to herself. _Why not become the first?_ So, with the help of her younger brother, Jackie, she got together a simple suit and mask so she could run around the town without people knowing who she was. It wasn't the best outfit, of course, but it got the job done. She wore a black suit that left her arms free, all black tennis shoes, and a mask that covered most of her face. Yellow markings decorated her suit, giving it an almost elegant look.

Things had been going well for Will. She found that crime fighting was actually not too hard (perhaps the ten years of martial arts under her belt helped), and she still had time for school and extracurricular activities, like track. Will had been running track since the sixth grade, and she loved every second of it. Now that she was in high school, though, she found herself not coming home until six in the evening, which was the exact time when things began to fall apart that day.

* * *

Will was beginning to wonder how Jackie was doing as she ran up the stairs of the apartment complex they lived in (the elevator had been broken for weeks now) and stopped in front of the door to catch her breath, adjusting her grip on both her backpack and her track bag. As she dug for the key, she froze. There was complete silence coming from inside the room. Usually, Jackie would be watching the TV, and Will could always hear it through the door.

 _Something's wrong._

Checking to make sure no one was around, Will hefted her backpack like a weapon and popped inside the room. Her eyes darted around, looking for—

"Jackie?" Will asked in confusion as she looked at her little brother, who was sitting calmly next to some white guy on their couch.

Wait. Was that Hawkeye? _The_ Hawkeye? What was he doing here?

"Wilma Farai," Hawkeye said, staring at her intently. "How are you?"

"I am Will," she replied. "What are you doing here, sir?"

Hawkeye leaned into the couch casually. "Well, _Will,_ a friend of mine has asked me to recruit a few up-and-coming heroes, and a special someone named Blink was on that list." He looked at her knowingly.

Will hoped her panic wasn't visible. She couldn't deny who she was right after teleporting into the room. "Why do you want me, sir?"

Shrugging, Hawkeye replied, "We're a little desperate, kid. Whaddya say?"

"I say, who's your friend?" Will asked, crossing her arms.

Hawkeye sighed, like he knew this part was coming. "Captain America."

At this, Jackie perked up. "Will gets to help _Captain America?_ "

Will snorted. "Hold the phone, kid. I'm not helpin' anyone who's a friggin' criminal." She almost retracted her words when she saw Jackie's face crumble, but she knew she had to stand firm. "Besides, who's gonna look after your scrawny ass? And Mom?"

"We've already got that covered, Will," Hawkeye spoke up. "Jackie will be staying at a safe house, and we've gone through as many precautions as we can to make sure you don't get in trouble with the law." When he saw that Will was still skeptical, he added, "We'll also provide some money for your mom's hospital bills."

Will sighed; they both knew he had got her now. "Alright. But if anything happens to Jackie or my mom, I swear to God, I'll—"

Hawkeye stood up and clapped a hand on her shoulder. "I promise, nothing will happen to either of them."

"Good." Will nodded firmly. "When do I start?"

"Now. Come with me, both of you."

* * *

After they put Jackie on a plane to the 'safe house,' Hawkeye, or Clint as he preferred, and Scarlet Witch, apparently her name's Wanda, stuffed her and this guy named Scott Lang in the back of a van. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but eventually, Clint was pulling the van door open.

"...had to put a little coffee in one of 'em," Clint spoke as he jerked open the doors, jolting Scott awake. "But... they should be good."

Will quickly clamored out of the van, stretching her stiff limbs.

"What time zone is this?" She heard Scott ask tiredly.

"Come on, come on," Clint muttered.

As Scott walked over to Captain America in awe, Will stood there, eyeing everyone.

Clint put a hand on her shoulder, nudging her forwards just a little. "C'mon, kid," he said. "No one here bites."

Scott stopped talking to look back at the young girl. "And how are you not tired?" He asked in disbelief.

Will just shrugged. "I'm a high schooler. My sleep schedule is already jacked."

Nodding, Scott turned to the dark-skinned man (Will was pretty sure he was the Falcon) next to Captain America. "Hey, man!"

"What's up, Tic-Tac?" The man replied stoically before nodding in Will's direction. "Kid."

Will nodded back, somewhat hesitantly.

"Look," Scott continued, "what happened last time when I—"

The Falcon laughed bitterly. "It was a great audition, but it'll never happen again."

"They tell you two what we're up against?" Captain America asked seriously, looking back and forth between Scott and Will.

"More or less," Will replied.

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "And, uh, something about some psycho-assassins?"

Captain America nodded a little in affirmation. "We're outside the law on this one," he continued. "So, if you come with us, you're both wanted people."

"Yeah, well, what else is new?" Scott asked quietly.

Everyone looked to Will, awaiting her answer. She found herself wondering what to say, too.

Finally, she found her voice. "As long as my brother's safe, I don't care."

That seemed to be a reasonable answer to the rest of the group.

"We should get moving," James Barnes spoke up stoically.

Clint nodded. "We got a chopper lined up," he replied.

Suddenly, a voice broke out over the intercom, speaking in what Will assumed was German.

"They're evacuating the airport," James translated.

The Falcon said grimly, "Stark."

"Stark?" Scott asked incredulously, only to be ignored.

Everyone looked to Captain America, wondering what they should do next.

"Suit up," he commanded them, a hardened look on his face.

* * *

Will waited next to Scott, watching the interaction between the Captain, Iron Man, War Machine, and the man dressed like a panther. When the one called 'Underoos' came out, she and Scott shared a look.

"That's your cue," she whispered. "Good luck."

Scott nodded. "You too, kid." Suddenly, he shrank down, and Will could no longer see him. But, she _did_ see him knock Underoos across the face and return the Captain's shield. That was _her_ cue.

She popped next to the Captain, ready in a defensive stance.

Captain nodded shortly at her. "Farai. Take the red kid."

Will locked eyes with Underoos and replied without looking away, "Yes sir."

As Underoos began to swing away, Will popped onto his back, grabbing him in a headlock with her legs. Immediately, they came crashing to the ground, struggling as they went. Underoos was shouting incoherently, and Will had to strain her ears to understand him.

"Are you tryin' to read me my rights?!" Will nearly laughed as she blocked a punch from Underoos and popped behind him, kicking him in the back.

He clocked her solidly in the jaw. "Yes! Now I gotta go!" He swung off to Barnes and the Falcon. He broke through the glass window, trying to attack them, when Will popped behind him. He caught her punches, but apparently wasn't expecting her leg, which kicked him to the ground.

Barnes nodded approvingly. "Nice roundhouse," he commented.

"Thanks," she panted.

Growing serious once again, Barnes commanded her, "Go. We've got this here."

Underoos tried to punch him, but he caught it with his metal arm, grunting a little.

Will ignored the red-and-blue-twerp. "You sure?"

Suddenly, the Falcon flew at Underoos, carrying him away from Will and Barnes.

"I'm sure," he replied, a ghost of a smirk on his face. Looking over at the airport, he added, "Go help Steve."

"Yes, sir."

Before she could pop off, Barnes called out, "And kid?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Call me Bucky."

Will smiled, even though Bucky probably couldn't see it from under her mask, and popped away, seeing Captain America fighting the panther dude. She also saw War Machine coming at the Captain with a big, dangerous-looking stick thing. Quickly, she popped into the air, grabbing the stick thing and wrenching it out of War Machine's hand. Popping into the air, she grabbed onto the stick thing, ripping it out of War Machine's hands. She screamed in pain as the stick electrocuted her, but she ignored it in favor of slapping War Machine with it, sending him flying.

She landed on the ground, groaning a little as she watched Captain America and War Machine fight. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her throat, lifting her into the air.

"None of you will stop me from getting to Barnes," the panther dude said. "He will see justice for what he did to my father."

Will grunted. "Sir, I think it's time for you to hop off the Revenge Train."

"And why is that?" He asked, tightening his grip.

"First of all," Will popped out of his grip, sending a solid kick to his back. "Pretty sure the dude's innocent." She barely blocked his next hit and popped a few feet back, raising her arms to protect her face. "Second, if he did do it, sinking to his level ain't gonna help."

Panther Man swept her legs out from under her. "I will avenge my father. You know nothing of my pain; you are just a child." He punched her face, faltering a bit when Will began to laugh bitterly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Will grunted, grabbing his arm, and using it to pull herself up and flip him onto the ground. "But my dad got a bullet to the face when I was thirteen. Saw the guy who did it again when I got my powers." As if to demonstrate, she popped to the side, narrowly avoiding his claws. "I wanted to kill 'im, I really did. But I turned him over to the cops instead. He's servin' for life now."

Panther Man said nothing as he continued to try and claw at Will. He was on top of her when he suddenly went flying across the room. Looking around wildly, Will saw Captain America standing over her, extending an arm to pull her up.

"Thanks, sir," Will muttered, reaching under her mask to wipe away a bit of stray blood.

He chuckled a little despite the situation. "No problem, Farai. Call me Steve."

Nodding, she replied, "I can do that if you call me Will."

His smile grew a little. "I can do that." He looked over her shoulder and pointed to a large jet in the far hangar. "That's the Quinjet," he said. "Can you teleport yourself there and start it up? We'll be right behind you."

"I can do that, Steve," she said, nodding sharply.

"Good." He grabbed her shoulder. "Once you get there, don't come back out. The fighting's over for you. I can't risk you getting hurt."

"I understand," Will said solemnly. She popped into the Quinjet without another word, and began pushing buttons, trying to find the one that turned it on. She did after a few minutes of experimentation, and she widened her eyes happily. Looking up to cheer, her smile fell when she saw that both sides of the fight were lined up, staring each other down.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in?" She asked Steve over the comms.

 _"Positive,"_ he replied. _"Your brother needs you in one piece."_

 _"What do we do, Cap?"_ The Falcon asked.

 _"We fight."_ The Captain replied shortly.

The real battle had begun.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, I saw Black Panther on opening weekend, and let's say that my expectations were no where near what they should have been. Marvel definitely outdid themselves, and I absolutely loved it! That's where Will and Jackie come in. Their story is going to go through all of Civil War, parts of Black Panther (I'm still working out how they're going to fit into that movie), Infinity Wars, and I'm going to give Will her own original story at some point. Will is going to go through some major character development throughout this story, and I'm still deciding on who she's gonna get paired with. Right now, I've got it narrowed down to Shuri (aka a true goddess) and Peter Parker (the most adorable man to walk planet earth). Let me know your opinions on that!**

 **If you enjoyed this, please review, favorite, and/or follow, and check out my Polyvore (my username for that is also candyappleredd), which has sets and collections for my original characters.**

 **Love,**

 **Nell**


	2. The Real Fight (And Then Some)

**I do not own anything from the MCU.**

 _"_ _The better part, the human heart, you love 'em or dissect 'em_

 _Happiness or flashiness? How do you serve the question?_

 _See, in the perfect world, I would be perfect, world_

 _I don't trust people enough beyond they surface, world_

 _I don't love people enough to put my faith in men."_

— _PRIDE. by Kendrick Lamar_

* * *

Will didn't want to watch.

The two teams were fighting, definitely much harder and more desperately than before. She felt awful about sitting it out, but Steve was right—she had to think about Jackie and her mom. They needed her, and she needed them.

 _"We gotta go,"_ She heard Bucky say over the comms. _"That guy's probably in Siberia by now."_

 _"_ _We gotta draw out the flyers."_ Steve said _"I'll take Vision. You get to the jet with Will._ _"_

 _"No,"_ Sam interjected. _"You get to the jet. Both of you!"_ He flew up, narrowly avoiding a blast from War Machine. _"The rest of us aren't getting out of here."_

 _"As much as I hate to admit it," Clint admitted, "if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it."_

Will clenched her jaw. _I should be helping,_ she thought dejectedly.

 _"This isn't the real fight, Steve!"_ Sam continued.

Steve was silent for a moment _. "Alright Sam. What's the play?"_

 _"We need a diversion. Something big,"_ Sam explained as War Machine fired at him again.

 _"I've got something kinda big,"_ Scott piped up, _"_ _but I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half, don't come back for me."_

Bucky seemed a little concerned. _"He's gonna tear himself in half?"_

"You sure about this Scott?" Will asked nervously. "Tearing yourself in half doesn't sound fun."

 _"I do it all the time," He reassured them. "I mean once... in a lab. Then I passed out."_ He began muttering under his breath. Will watching with wide eyes, not daring to make a sound when—

"Holy shit!" Will yelled as Scott grew to roughly the size of her apartment complex and grabbed War Machine by the legs.

 _"I guess that's the signal,"_ Steve commented in disbelief.

 _"Way to go, Tic Tac!"_ Cheered Sam.

Scott flung War Machine across the airport, and Underoos caught him in a web ("What the fuck?" Will muttered under her breath). Kicking a bus at Panther Man, he allowed for Steve and Bucky to sprint across the airport.

"I can get you guys into the jet!" Will yelled. "I can take more than one person when I pop in places!"

 _"Will, what did I say?"_ Steve asked sternly as he and Bucky ran. _"I am not going to let you get hurt. The fighting is for real now, and it's not even the real fight yet."_

Blinking back tears, how she had come to care for these people in such a short amount of time was beyond her, Will nodded. "Okay," she said. "Okay. Hurry please."

 _"Don't worry, kid."_

Scott ripped the arm of a plane and threw it at Iron Man before turning to Panther Guy. _"You wanna get to them, you gotta go through me."_ He swept his foot across the boxes Panther Guy was standing on, but fell back a little as War Machine began to fire missiles at him.

The fight continued on, but Will's attention was now on Bucky and Steve, who were extremely close to the Quinjet.

"Hurry!" She yelled. "I've got it started up!" She screamed when the rubble collapsed, hoping to whatever god was up there that Bucky and Steve were still alive. They were, and they were running like their lives depended on it, and at this point, it really did. Will let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and slumped back into the seat. Pushing a few buttons, she got the main doors open.

The Black Widow stood in between Steve and Bucky and the Quinjet. Between them and their freedom. They talked, but Will couldn't hear what the woman was saying. She got the gist of their conversation when the Black Widow stunned the Panther Guy, who was quietly sneaking up behind them.

Steve and Bucky got into the Quinjet, and Will moved into the back next to Bucky.

Looking back at her, Steve gave a half-smile. "Good job, kid."

Will smiled and gave a small nod. Glancing over her shoulder, her smile fell. "We've got a tail," she warned. War Machine was flying behind them, and she turned around in her seat to get a better look.

"Good eye," Steve said, pushing the thrusters.

The Falcon was flying after War Machine and Iron Man, and there was some sort of energy chasing after the former.

"Behind you!" Will yelped, her eyes wide.

The Falcon ducked down, missing the energy, which slammed into War Machine. He instantly began to fall toward the earth, gaining speed as he went.

"Oh, my God!" Will cried as she watched Iron Man and the Falcon chase after him in an attempt to catch him in time. She strained her eyes to watch, but the scene was soon too far away. "Do you think that he'll be okay?" She asked. "He doesn't deserve to die—he was just doing what he thought was right."

"Rhodey should be okay," Steve responded, keeping his eyes in front of him. "I hope. He's a good man."

They flew in silence for a while until Bucky spoke up. "What's gonna happen to your friends, Steve?"

Sighing, Steve replied, "Whatever it is, I'll deal with it."

"I don't know if I'm worth all this," admitted Bucky.

Steve shook his head. "What you did all those years, it wasn't you. You didn't have a choice."

"But I did it," Bucky retorted.

"I think you seem like a pretty nice dude now," Will commented.

Bucky didn't say anything, pursing his lips.

Steve landed the Quinjet, and the three of them clambered out. Bucky pulled out a rack of weapons, grabbing a machine gun. Reaching into the pockets on his side, he pulled out a large knife. "Can you use this?" He asked Will. "You're gonna need a weapon."

Shrugging, she replied, "Stab 'em with the pointy end?"

Bucky huffed out a small laugh. "Good enough for now." He placed the hilt into her hand. "Stay close, kid."

"You remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?" Steve asked, looking over at Bucky.

Bucky smiled. "Was that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?"

"You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead," Steve told him, smirking.

"What was her name?" Will asked, trying to picture the scene.

"Dolores, I think," Bucky replied, his voice trailing off.

Steve nodded in affirmation. "You called her Dot."

"She's gotta be a hundred years old now," Bucky commented.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Steve reminded him, "So are we, pal."

"Does that mean y'all get the senior discount when you go to the movies?" Will joked, laughing softly when Steve rubbed her hair a little.

They made it to an entrance in rock, staring at the open door.

"He can't have been here more than a few hours," Steve noted.

"Long enough to wake them up," Bucky warned.

Will tightened her grip on the knife he gave her. She had been told about the super soldiers, and if the two next to her were anything to go off of, it would definitely _not_ be a good thing if five others were released.

They went into the bunker and down an elevator, no one saying a word. At the sound of a loud thud, they turned around, each standing defensively. Iron Man pried open the doors and walked toward them, retracting the face guard.

"You seem a little defensive," he quipped.

Bucky raised his gun, stepping slightly in front of Will.

Steve walked toward Iron Man, his shield raised. "It's been a long day," he retorted.

"At ease soldier," Iron Man mocked. "I'm not after you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Could be your story's not so crazy," Iron Man shrugged. "Maybe. Ross has no idea I'm here. I'd like to keep it that way, otherwise, I gotta arrest myself."

"Well, that sounds like a lot of paperwork," Steve agreed, lowering his shield. "It's good to see you, Tony."

Iron Man—no, Tony—gave a small smile. "You too, Cap." He looked over at Bucky, who still had his gun raised. "Hey, Manchurian Candidate, you're killing me. There's a truce here. You can drop..." He motioned to the gun. At Steve's nod, Bucky lowered his weapon.

They walk down the hallway quietly. Or at least, it _was_ quiet, until Tony piped up again, "So, where'd they dig you up, Eliza Doolittle?"

Will rolled her eyes. "Oakland."

Tony said nothing, getting the hint that she didn't want to talk.

They soon found themselves in front of a large chamber with capsules in it.

"I've got heat signatures," Tony informed them.

"How many?" Steve asked

"Uh, one."

As they entered the chamber, lights flickered on, and a hazy, yellow mist descended in the capsules. Each one contained a super soldier, all shot in the head. The four of them looked at each other in confusion.

 _"If it's any comfort,"_ a voice called over the intercoms, _"they died in their sleep."_ It was Zemo. _"Did you really think I wanted more of you?"_

"What the hell?" Bucky murmured.

 _"I'm grateful to them, though,"_ Zemo continued. _"They brought you here."_ He appeared behind a wall in the control room.

Steve threw his shield at the wall, only for it to bounce back.

 _"_ _Please, Captain,"_ Zemo chided. _"The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-100 rockets."_

"I'm betting I could beat that," Stark chimed in.

 _"_ _Oh, I'm sure you could, Mr. Stark,"_ agreed Zemo. _"Given time. But then you'd never know why you came."_

"You killed people just to get them here?" Will demanded, clenching the knife tightly.

 _"You were not supposed to be_ _here,"_ he admitted, locking eyes with her. _"but the rest of them, well, they were all I could think about for more than a year."_ Zemo turned his attention to Steve. _"But now that you're here, Captain, I just realized, there's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw."_

"You're Sokovian," Steve noted. "Is that what this is about?"

Zemo shook his head. _"Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No, I'm here because I made a promise."_

"Did you lose someone?" Will asked quietly.

Zemo clicked his tongue, studying her. _"_ _I lost everyone. And so will you, Captain."_ He turned on a video feed from December 16th, 1991. _"_ _An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumples from within? That's dead... forever."_

Tony's eyes widened. "I know that road. What is this?" He demanded.

Will couldn't watch the video. She felt like a coward, but she couldn't watch the man she had begun to look up to in such a short period of time kill two people. Tony's parents. She looked over at him, and she saw the raw pain and grief in his eyes. Tony lunged at Bucky, only to be stopped short by Steve.

"Tony," Steve pleaded. "Tony."

"Did you know?" Tony asked, his voice strangled.

Not meeting his eyes, Steve replied, "I didn't know it was him."

"Don't bullshit me, Rogers!" roared Tony. "Did you know?"

"Yes."

Tony stepped back, his helmet sliding back into place before he punched Steve to the floor. He tried to move to Bucky, but Will stood in the way.

"Stay out of this, kid," Tony commanded, his voice hard. "This doesn't concern you."

"I can't let anyone else die, sir," Will pleaded, and she was shocked to realize that she was crying herself. "Please, don't do this."

Tony clenched his jaw. He didn't want to do this, but he had to get to Barnes. He _had_ to. "I'm sorry, kid." He fired energy from his hand, hitting Will in the chest.

The last thing Will saw as she fell back was Steve slamming his shield at Tony.

* * *

Shuri studied the girl her brother had brought back to their country alongside the two white men. They both refused to leave her side, and it made Shuri wonder who this girl was, and what made her so special? Shuri knew that she had helped the two men, and that Iron Man had blasted her in the chest to make sure she didn't get into the fight. Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes both called her Will, but, as far as Shuri knew, that was a male's name in America. Eventually, curiosity got the better of her, and she began to research the young girl.

Her real name was Wilma Farai.

 _That's a nice name,_ Shuri mused.

Her father died when she was only thirteen years old. She had a younger brother named Jackson, and their mother was in the hospital with stomach cancer. They lived in a place called Oakland, California, where Wilma worked three jobs just to support her brother and pay her mother's medical bills. Shuri's heart went out to Wilma as she found herself reading more about her. She competed for her high school's track team, and was one of the best members, with a 3:54 mile time.

"Stalking, Shuri?" Her brother chuckled as he walked into the room. "I believe this is a new low for you."

Shuri rolled her eyes. "Shut up, brother," she retorted. "I was just curious."

"Captain Rogers asked that we return her to her home before she wakes up," T'Challa said, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. "He believes that she has helped enough and does not want to risk her getting hurt any further."

"Okay," Shuri agreed. "But, brother?"

"Yes?"

"Can we do one thing for her?"

T'Challa smiled knowingly. "And what would that be?"

* * *

"All of them?" Will asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, Will," the nurse replied. "All of your mother's current medical bills have been paid for, including extra money for future treatments."

She was at a loss for words. "D'you know who—d—"

The nurse shrugged. "I'm sorry, honey, but the donor wants to stay anonymous."

Will wanted to cry. Her mom, who was asleep for now, had had stomach cancer for the past five years, and Will always struggled to wrack up enough money for just _one_ treatment. Clint had promised to help her with the bills, but they were in jail now, and it was a miracle that Jackie had been brought back from the safe house. So who paid for the treatment?

For a while, she had thought it might have been Tony, but she figured that he wouldn't want to be anonymous. Speaking of Tony...

"Jackie!" She called when she popped inside their apartment. "You wanna come help me for a sec?"

* * *

"I've got another package for Tony Stank?" The elderly delivery man called, holding a smallish box.

"For the love of God—" Tony muttered as he took the package from the man, Rhodey laughing in the background.

He opened the package to find a neat, red leather-bound journal and a letter, which read,

 _Dear Mr. Stark,_

 _I'm sorry about your parents. My dad was killed too, so I know the feeling. I just hope you can realize that killing people isn't going to make them come back. It's just going to make things worse._

 _I'm sorry about Mr. Rhodes, too. I probably could've saved him if I tried, but I was too scared. So, I'm hoping this makes up for at least a little bit. A while back, my little brother, Jackie broke both of his legs (long story), and he hated how little he could do. I bought him a journal so he could distract him, and it worked really well. I hope it works well for Mr. Rhodes, too. Jackie helped pick the journal out, by the way_

 _My brother says hi, by the way. His name is Jackie, and he says that you and Mr. Rhodes are really cool. I hope you're doing okay, too_ — _I have a feeling that Mr. Steve probably did a number on you. I haven't seen either of them since that day, if you're wondering. I woke up in my apartment a few days ago with a with Jackie and a note from Mr. Steve. It didn't say much, just that I had done more than enough, and that I needed to be where I would be safe(er). All of my mother's hospital bills were paid for, too. Current treatments and future ones. The donor wanted to be anonymous, so I have a feeling it wasn't you (no offense_ — _you just seem like the kind of guy that wouldn't want his name to be hidden_ _)._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Wilma Farai (Eliza Doolittle)_

 _PS_ — _I had never heard of the movie 'My Fair Lady' until I tried to look up who the hell Eliza Doolittle even was. It makes since, though._

Tony laughed. He was glad to know the kid was okay (he still felt awful about what he did), and he was touched that even though he _and_ Rhodey had attacked her, she was still willing to help.

"Rhodey!" He called as he placed the journal and the letter on the table in front of his friend.

"What's this for?" Rhodey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You remember the teleporting kid?" Tony asked.

Rhodey nodded. "Yeah, she packed a punch for a small kid

"Read the letter." Tony nodded at the piece of paper on the table.

Sighing, Rhodey picked it up and began reading, deciding it was best not to question Tony's antics. He smiled a little as he placed it down, and picked up the journal. "She seems like a good kid," he said after a few moments. "Eliza Doolittle?"

Tony shrugged. "I needed to think of a nickname, and I was a little pressed for time. It was the best I could do."

"Yeah, well I guess it does make since," Rhodey relented, chuckling a little.

Tony looked offended. "Of course it does," he said. "All of my nicknames are perfectly sensible!"

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. Calm down, drama queen."

The two of them shared a laugh, and Tony glanced down at the letter once more.

 _Thanks, kid,_ he thought silently to himself as he smiled faintly. _You did good._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, that's chapter two, and the end of Civil War! After this, I'm gonna give Will her own story, and I'm gonna try to fit her into parts of Black Panther (if you have any suggestions on how that should go, let me know!), and then she'll be in Infinity Wars, obviously.**

 **Ooh, and Shuri sort of met Will, too! I'm still not sure who Will'll get paired with; I'd still like to see how she interacts with Peter. But, I _am_ kind of leaning towards Will x Shuri (Willi? Shill? Idk!). Still, let me know what you think about that.**

 **Shout out to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed, by the way! You guys are awesome, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Also! I edited the first chapter a little, fixing where I (for reasons unknown even to me) called War Machine Iron Patriot. I literally have no idea why I did that, but it's fixed now. If you have any other constructive criticism, please, please,** _please_ **let me know! I want my stories to be the best they can, so I will always take y'all's opinions to heart. And, if you liked this, please follow, favorite, and/or review!**

 **Love,**

 **Nell**


	3. Things Are Changing

**I do not own anything from the MCU.**

 _"_ _And the story ends, but life goes on, so_

 _like those before, and those to follow._

 _Just when you thought you knew it all,_

 _you find another, and then it happens."_

— _I Was Just A Kid by Nothing But T_ _hieves_

* * *

It had been a few months since the incident in Berlin. Nothing very interesting had happened since Will had woken up in her apartment, Jackie asleep his room, almost like he had never left. She waited a few weeks for everyone to calm down before she continued patrolling the city as Blink, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Until she saw the giant-ass ship flying over the sky.

When Will saw the ship land on the basketball court, she took off running. Her track bag hit her back with each step, painfully reminding her about her spikes that she just removed. As she got to the court, she saw the alien-ish looking ship in the center and ran faster, her long legs working to her advantage as she lengthened her stride.

"Jackie!" She called, looking frantically for her brother. "Jackie!"

She found him talking to a tall man who she had never seen before. Running to her brother, she also caught sight of a teenage girl she had never seen before, either. Will immediately became suspicious—even though she didn't know everybody in Oakland, she had seen most of them during her outings as Blink.

"Chill out, Will!" Jackie laughed as she looked him over. "I'm fine!"

The man her brother was talking to raised his hands and chuckled. "I would not harm him," he assured her.

Will smiled tightly. Something sounded vaguely familiar about his voice, but she ignored it for the time being. "Sorry," she replied. "It's just, the last time I saw a strange ship thing land, it was on the news when the aliens were attacking New York."

Chuckling again, the man replied, "Fair enough. Shuri!" He called to the teen girl by the ship, surrounded by the other children. "Come here, please."

Shuri looked up and straight into the eyes of Will. _The very attractive eyes of Will,_ she thought absently before she could catch herself. Flustered, she blinked and quickly turned her attention to her brother. "Yes, brother?" She asked as she walked to him.

T'Challa smirked at her.

"I'm sorry," Will interjected, looking at T'Challa, "but have I met you? I _know_ I've heard your voice somewhere."

Smiling, he only said mysteriously, "I believe that is a conversation to have alone."

Will raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, Jack," she said finally. "I think I'm actually gonna cook something for dinner tonight." As she walked off the court, her brother following, she looked back to the court to see it like it was before: full of children playing basketball. The whole walk back to the apartment, Will didn't look back until she was shutting the door, but she still wasn't surprised to see the two strangers standing patiently. Stepping back, Will gestured for them to come in, shutting the door behind them.

"So?" She asked. "Do I know you?"

The man smiled. "You are very perceptive, Wilma," he commented. "I can understand why the Captain wanted you on his side."

Will's eyes widened. "You're that panther guy!" She exclaimed.

The girl burst out laughing. "Panther guy! Oh, brother, that is hilarious!"

Giving his sister an unamused look, the man said, "Yes. I am also the king of Wakanda, T'Challa, and this is my sister, Shuri."

Will shrugged, motioning to their television, a square, bulky thing with large knobs on the side. "Sorry, sir," she said, "but I haven't exactly been able to catch up on the news. Our TV's kinda broken."

"Oh, my god," Shuri said, walking over to the TV. "This is ancient technology! I haven't seen something like it in forever!"

"Thanks," Will snorted. "It was the only one we could afford."

Shuri's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to say something.

"I apologize for my sister's actions," her brother interjected, "she does not often think before she speaks. Our country is thought to be a third-world country, but that is far from the truth. Shuri?"

She nodded and raised her arm, which had a black beaded bracelet on it. Tapping the center bead, a hologram popped up, showing some sort of video.

Will stepped back, having never seen something so advanced in her entire life. "Okay." She blinked. "Why come here, then? Why come talk to me?"

T'Challa smiled. "We did not come to find you, although it was not an unwelcome surprise. I was here to show Shuri California."

Shuri snorted and crossed her arms. "I was expecting Coachella or Disney Land," she grumbled.

Laughing, Will wandered over to the apartment's small kitchen. "Sorry to let you down," she called over her shoulder, "but if you're not too disappointed, you two could stay for dinner, if you want. Dunno what y'all usually eat. I'm guessing it'd be better than what I'm gonna make, but whatever." Shrugging, Will grabbed a pot from the cabinet, turned on the stove, and grabbed a box of spaghetti. She tried to ignore the fact that it was probably (okay, definitely) a bad idea to be so informal to a goddamn king and princess as she filled the pot with water.

Laughing again, T'Challa responded, "I would not mind. Shuri?" He looked to his sister.

"I'd love to!" Shuri declared excitedly and then promptly covered her mouth with her hands.

 _Bast, what is wrong with me?_ She thought, glared at her amused brother. She was acting like a fool, which is _not_ something she does. Shuri was made of confidence and grace; why was she like this? Luckily, neither Will nor her brother seemed to notice her embarrassment.

"Hey, uh..." Will's brother (Shuri faintly remembered her calling him Jackie) approached her apprehensively. "D'you... think that, uh, that you could help me with my homework? I mean, if you guys have super advanced stuff, maybe you—"

"Sure," Shuri shrugged. "I don't have anything else to do." She pretended to think and pointed at him. "As long as it's either maths or science."

Jackie breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks," he said, waving her over to a table by the couch, where his homework sat.

Looking up from the pasta, Will commented, "That was nice." She picked up a spoon and began stirring the pot. "He's got a big math test coming up, and if he doesn't pass, they won't let him try out for the basketball team. That'll crush him."

"Shuri is nice when she wants to be," T'Challa replied. "It was her idea to help with your medical bills, after all."

Will's jaw dropped, and it registered somewhere in the back of her mind that she had dropped the spoon she was holding onto the floor. "You guys paid..." Swallowing, she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

T'Challa nodded. "Yes, we did. It was all Shuri's idea though."

Pursing her lips, Will tried to stop her eyes from filling up with tears. She opened her mouth, only to shut it when she couldn't think of what to say. "Thank you," she finally whispered. "Thank you both so much. I don't know how I could ever pay you back, but—"

He cut her off, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it," he told her, smiling softly. "You're making us dinner, aren't you?"

Will laughed, wiping her watery eyes. _Maybe everything would be okay,_ she thought absently as she grabbed a new spoon.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I know this is kind of short, but it's more of a filler than anything. I also know that I said Will would be in Black Panther, and that you probably expected her to be actually _in_ it rather than just the end scene, but bear with me! I made this decision because before the end of Black Panther, Wakanda was very secretive and didn't let many people in. Like, T'Challa just let Steve and Bucky in bc he kinda tried to kill Bucky & realized that the poor guy was just a victim. Anyway, after this chapter, I'm going to start on Will's own story, which will probably have some Shuri/Will action, and maybe some Will/Peter stuff bc now they're my brotp. If you have any ideas for Will's story, or her interactions with Shuri and/or Peter, let me know! I'm always open to ideas! Actually, if you have any ideas or constructive criticism for this story, don't be afraid to let me know! Even though I probably won't use every idea, I will do my best to respond to you and let you know whether or not I'll use it.**

 **Also, HUGE thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed this story! Your support means so much to me! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. I'm currently starting spring break right now, so I should have a lot more free time.**

 **And, as always, if you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to follow, favorite, and/or review!**

 **Love,**

 **Nell**


End file.
